


high tide,low tide it. will always come in and out

by Zowabob



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Angst, Beach fun in the sun, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Introspection, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zowabob/pseuds/Zowabob
Summary: Gordon and Benry go to the beach with the science team. They also share a emotional moment on the shore.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 28





	high tide,low tide it. will always come in and out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and support. I hope you like this fic!

They are at the beach, Gordon loves the beach.always had always will.

Joshua is kicking the beach ball around with Coomer and Tommy laughing, Coomer kicks the ball and manages to ping pong it between both of their heads.

This makes bubby howl with laughter from under his umbrella.hes reading a corny romance novel, lately hes been really into them.   
Not that Gordon would complain since he has a collection of the books as well.

He had a bottle of water he picked up from the basket, and he walks over to benry who has a bucket hat on.

Benry has so much sunscreen on, as much as Gordon could get on him really.   
He been making sand castles for a couple hours now and they are becoming quite impressive and Gordon has made sure he's been taking pictures.

He passes benry the water bottle opened and watches him drink half of the bottle. Mustve needed it Gordon thinks to himself with a chuckle.

He sits down with the other man who's strangely quite as they dig in the hot sand. 

They are building a moat, digging it out to become a pit around the castle. Gordon has to admit, this is a impressive castle he really enjoys days like this.

The seagulls squack and the waves roll.

Eventually the moat is complete but without water it is simply a pit.

Gordon lifts himself up, holding a bucket.he grabs benrys outstretched hand and hefts him up to with a grunt and a firm hand on the shoulder.

They both have buckets as they walk to the shore, filling each one up. It's about two pm and the sun shines.

Gordon goes to walk back but benry is standing there staring into the middle distance. The sun shines in Gordons eyes and he puts his hand in front.

The wind blows.

And he walks back up to benrys, setting the bucket down,letting the cold water hit his ankles.

"What's uh what's going on bud?"

"See Gordon"

Gordon looks off into the distance, sees waves, birds,clouds, G-man on a floaty lounge thing.

"I see a lotta things Benny boy, you gotta be more specific"

"We are best friends playing in the sand"

Gordon doesn't back up or get scared, but he does prepare himself for the emotions that are about to be revealed.

"Yea benry we are"

He watches the shorter man's fists clench, the clench of his jaw. Everyone has rage that is justified. 

Everyone has a different view of events.

"I said! I said Gordon we were best friends playing in the sand once! And you said we weren't ! You lied!

Why did you lie Gordo!"

"Benry that was the past, not now if I had known.. I'm sorry benry"

Benrys crying and he's not going to start pointing fingers.

They all go to group therapy for this, they all share the trauma. No one gets off easy.

The past, the future the past the present the future the past the present future past present.

Present past future.

Past present future. 

It all melds together when you replace a world ending catastrophe.

"I died for you and you killed me! I hate you! I Hate you!"

Somehow Gordon remembers when benry died and he turned back. And it was simply a bunch of toilets there but stifles a laugh.

They've been through this conversation before, but Gordon doesn't mind. It's never been a competition.

He's never hated the man.

And even though it's oh so hot, he wraps his arms around the other man. Sinking to the ground he holds him, he looks off into the distance of the ocean and sees so much life.

God the world is teaming with life.

Good god their all alive.

The crying is subsiding, and he gets passed a water bottle.

"Are you feeling better now benry?"

He sniffles and blows his nose with the t-shirt Gordon is wearing.

"I don't hate you"

"I know, here drink some water"

He kisses his forehead, his feelings arnt hurt really. But he does want to make sure the other man is ok.

His boys are helping him to his feet and lunch is ready anyways.

So in the end, it's actually a pretty good beach day.

Their was no pier burning this time, and gman may have had to be picked up by the coast guard. 

But it was better then the surfing incident. And Gordon counts his wins where he finds them.

And being loved, loving and always trying your best.

Gordon would count that as a godamn win any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I enjoy writing very much and had to get this one of my chest.


End file.
